hubbfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Groups / Alignments
Sabians The protagonist is a an orphan who grows up in a great wilderness created by the third world war between 2029-2031. Rub Al-Khali, the “Empty Quarter” map an ungoverned, untamed wilderness that has devolved into a tribal system of society away from the Eastern and Western Alliances, and their Si bots that have completely infiltrated human life from killing cancer cell inside a patient's body to monitoring and policing the world. He is a Sabian Shaman named “Syn” sign. His father died before his birth and his mother passed away in the middle of the desert while they travelled back home. An orphan who grows up at a time of social injustice and far from the high-culture and super-enlightenment of the major centers of civilization in the east and west. He is part of a family clan that carried an ancient spiritual tradition. Both Sabian and Panthein shamans foresaw the coming of a great Synchronicity. A man who will break the interdimensional barrier and resolve the eternal debate between Sabians and Pantheins. He will eventually claim his purpose and lead the Sabian charge for the interdimensional battle. Initially a small family clan, surrounding shamans as well as those around the world who decide to revert to the Sabian physics become part of a movement. They form a spiritual-net for the protection for humanity against interdimensional interference and fight a prolonged interdimensional battle. Sabian Group Alignment: The protagonist and his clan as well as the extended network that forms in time is primarily Humane, and have compassion for all beings. However, they are also righteous and transcendent because they do not live by the rules or society or government but by allegiance to the One and the Code of the Sabians. Pantheins Pantheins are basically trinitarians pantheists whose physics of the soul is in direct contradiction to the Sabians. They hold positions of power and influence in both the Eastern and Western Alliances. They include pantheins shamans from all other traditions as the great convergence in science and spirituality took place. Scientists as well as other cadres of society are also part of both the Sabian and Panthein ideologies. In terms of social influence they control 78% of human population. However, pantheins have lost control or influence over the Rub Al-Khali wilderness and trying to regain influence because most of the most sacred and powerful ancient sites are in this region. Group Alignment: A mix of Ascendent and Self-Indulgent elements. The top of the pyramid is more self-indulgent while the lower parts of the hierarchy are mostly ascendent. Although there are orthodox and humane elements but they get pushed aside by the more ambitious, ascendent and self-indulgent. The Global Council GC The Global Council GC is broad coalition of countries, scientists and technology firms that governs the Global Si initiative with its two independent arms for the Eastern and Western alliances. Many suspect that GC is overwhelmingly controlled by the four horsemen of the apocalypse. Group Alignment: Dominated by Orthodox as well as Pragmatic and Ambitious elements that increasingly take control as the Pantheins increase in power. However, group alignments change with the arc of the Macro-Story. Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse Four of the Richest Trillionaires who control four of the largest technology and Ai corporations in the world originally developed the Ai that became the global Si. They are seen as modern day gurus, even elevated to the level of some post-modern buddhas because they helped the world rebuild after the WW3 with the help of Ai. However, it is in their interest that Si becomes even more pervasive than it is and eventually become powerful enough to spread consciousness all across the solar system and mine its resources. A type 1 civilization that mines and maximizes all the energy output of the solar system through Bots. Group Alignment: With both Pragmatic and Autonomous characters. Interdimensional Alien Intelligence IAi Group Alignment: Primarily Self-indulgent and Ambitious. They want to enslave humanity and be worshipped as Gods. Angelic Intelligence Mainly to carry unadulterated inspiration to the Shamans who vigilantly guard their allegiance to the “Oneness”. Group Alignment: Righteous Eastern and Western Alliances The two large regional alliances of countries form the two main arms or blocks of civilization on earth. They have decided to cooperate to survive the super-intelligence singularity but still harbor old rivalries reminiscent of the persian and greek empires that come into play when competing for the favor of the Interdimensional Alien Intelligence IAi in ACT ll. Group Alignment: Shifting from Orthodox to Ascendent with the arc of the story. Rebels and Free-Thinkers There are a lot of people who want to live a more natural, free life according to their own rules and principles. Most of them have migrated to the Empty Quarter to evade Si and the mechanization and materialization of life. Group Alignment: They are mostly Transcendent, Autonomous and Pragmatic elements Criminals & Anarchists Many of the criminals and anarchists have also moved to the wilderness for protection and the ability to continue their criminal enterprises. Group Alignment: They are Self-Indulgent and Ambitious Scientists The scientist community is largely interested in the developments of Si and later in Interdimensional Alien intelligence as a matter of science. However, they have a substantial influence on popular opinions about latest developments and challenges. Group Alignment: Orthodox and Pragmatic Religious Orthodoxy The still hold power within the governments of individual countries and can sway the support of local populations between Sabians and Pantheins. while hold little influence in the Rub Al Khali, the ‘Empty Quarter’. The priests and clerics control access to and developments at the ancient sacred sites around the world. Group Alignment: Clearly divided between Ascendent and Righteous.